In the Landromat
by Badd Wolf
Summary: A series solely based on the lovely little Landromat in the Dr. Horrible-verse. Characters from other shows and even web shows come wandering in whenever they please. mostly fluff.
1. Love In The Landromat

**Title:** Love in the Landromat

**Type: **crossover

**Show(s)/Movie(s): **Doctor Who, Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog

**Summary: **Billy had been hoping that it was going to go better than it had been. And the two people bursting in arguing about a stain really wasn't helping any.

**Setting: **During the scene where Captain Hammer and Billy meet for the "first" time.

**Pairing:** Penny/Billy, 10Doctor/Rose

**Author's Note:** I felt like doing something fun, and so the Landromat series began. Have fun.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything! But dialogue and plot. All characters and original story lines belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

Billy was freaking out.

Inside of his head this time. How could Penny be in love with this guy?

Corporate tool.

"Rose, come on! We don't have time for this. Remember? The whole universe to travel, planets to save" a rather tall man shouted through the doors as a young blond came through them, rudely bumping into Captain Hammer. In her arms was a pin striped, brown suit jacket with a gross looking stain on it.

She didn't even say sorry for bumping into him. She turned around, one hand on her hip.

"Well maybe if the TARDIS' washer and dryer hadn't broken down, we wouldn't be having this problem, would we?" she shouted back as he came in, pouting like a child.

Captain Toolbox was now eyeing the one called Rose. Billy shoved him in a lapse of judgment. "I thought you only had eyes for Penny" he said with false bravery. His blue eyes glanced at the red head that was gathering up her laundry.

Captain Testosterone just smirked.

The bastard.

"Love is for weaklings" the Tool said, shoving Billy aside, "So I'm sure you'd understand all about it Dr. Horrible. I, on the other hand, don't need love to survive. " He continued. "I just wanted what you wanted." He added.

"Rose its not even noticeable"

"Not noticeable? Doctor it's the size of a baseball! Now, I know you're fine with running all over the place and get God knows what on your clothes, but I'm not. Plus it's starting to smell" she said all of this while shoving the suit jacket into the washer, throwing in a brand of detergent that Billy had never seen before.

"Penny, bad news. We're over" the Captain of shit said as he walked over to her. The red head just stood there in shock. "So, the old house thing is still going to for the homeless. But I just not into the geek, thrift shop girl" Penny wasn't sure how to react. Tears? Hatred? She didn't now how to feel so settled with an empty, neutral feeling that was now consuming her.

Captain Dickhead moved away from Penny and sauntered up to the blond. The tall man, a Doctor of some sort, tensed up at his approach as if he felt threatened.

"Hey babe, how about you and me ditch this Popsicle stand" he suggested with that same stupid smirk on his face. She just looked at him in disgust and a tiny bit of confusion.

"Did you just hit on me using a '90's pick up line?" she asked.

"It's a possibility. So what do ya say?"

Billy wasn't sure how to handle the fact that not only was Captain Douche bag a, well a douche bag. That he didn't have a heart either. Weren't the superheros supposed to be all touchy feely, fighting for freedom, peace and love? And the villains to be cold and heartless? Not the other way around.

"No" she answered

Billy slowly made his way to Penny's side. He didn't know what to do. If he should say something or stay silent, if he should put his arm around her or just leave his arm where it was. He didn't want for them to feel awkward about it later. Penny was still silent as she watched the man of her dreams, or at least she was sure he was, hit on another girl he had only seen two minutes ago.

"No one says no when offered some one on one Hammer Time" he said, the smirk disappearing. Rose rolled her eyes.

"I'm taken" she stated, taking a step back so that her back was up against the Doctor. As if he was given a cue, he put his hands on her shoulders. Captain Dumbass just glared.

"It won't last long" he said, "A man that skinny probably isn't that great in the sack"

She glared at him. "I love him and believe me, he's brilliant in bed" she replied, making the man behind her practically turn bright red.

Penny blushed as well, and reached out to hold Billy's hand. "Can you walk me home?" she asked quietly. Billy nodded, taking her laundry basket in one hand and still holding hers in the other and led the way out of the Laundromat.

It occurred to Billy that maybe he should have become a hero, instead of the villain. He had to big of a heart to be a villain sometimes.

Captain Hammer scoffed, turned and left. Probably to apologize to Penny, to try and win her back; it wasn't going to happen.

Rose turned back towards to the washer and took the suit jacket out and put it into an empty dryer.

"You're very blunt Rose"

She grinned nervously at him. "I meant it" he looked at her a bit confused as she shut the dryer door. "Well, not the in bed thing. Since I wouldn't have a clue what that would be like" she added quickly, looking down and her face turning red. Rose Tyler was blunt about many a thing…to a certain point. "But I meant the part about being in love with you"

He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on the top of her head. "I…" he found that his mouth wasn't having trouble forming the words…but his tongue has having trouble saying them. "love you" he finally managed to get out.


	2. Twins

**Title:** Twins

**Type/Warning:** Sad, brief, very, very brief humor/mild spoilers for most of season 1 of the Guild

**Show(s)/Movie(s): **The Guild, Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, How I Met Your Mother

**Summary: **To start off, Penny was dead. As dead as a doornail, not that Billy knew what was particularly dead about a doornail.

**Setting: **Post: blog, during season 1 of the Guild

**Pairing:** Mentioned Billy/Penny, hinted possible Sid/Billy, brief Barney/Sid…I really do mean brief.

**Author's Note:** Because I needed to update this. Plus I thought it would be fun to combine The Guild and Dr. Horrible. And for those that don't watch the Guild, Felicia Day (Penny) plays Codex aka Sid on the Guild.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything! But dialogue and plot. All characters and original story lines belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

Billy, or really Dr. Horrible, had stopped going to the Laundromat almost completely. It made his chest hurt to go places that reminded him of Penny. Sweet, innocent, caring Penny, the only girl he had ever truly loved. And what did she get? Several pieces of mettle lodged in her.

He sighed as he shoved his red lab coat a little to forcefully into the machine. If Captain dumbass had only listened to him she would still be alive. She would still be there, sharing frozen yogurt with him. A brief smile crossed his face at the memory, but it quickly disappeared. It hurt too much to remember her.

* * *

Sid was having several issues that morning. One of them was the sudden appearance of her new roommate and the other was that her washer and dryer decided to break down on her. She wasn't going to be able to get a repairman until next week. And she had a huge load of laundry.

So she had to drive out all the way to the only Laundromat she knew off. When she finally got there, she was hungry and annoyed. And if she had deal with one of her team of gamer's issues again she was going to kill Zaboo or the first one of them to call her. The little bell above the door signaled her arrival into the building. There weren't many people there, just a child and her mother and a blond man who looked a bit frustrated and out of place.

* * *

Billy had started the washing process when the bell rang and, out of habit, made him look up. It would be later he had wished he never had given the door a second glance.

It was like looking at a ghost or an old family film. Because Penny was dead, yet there she was, walking towards him like nothing at changed.

The first signs that finally gave him some reassurance that she wasn't Penny was the way she dressed. Penny had seemed more into the thrift shop chic than what this girl was wearing.

"Hey, do you know how much I'm supposed to put into the machine?"

Her speaking to him had startled him, made him jump a little. Probably giving the appearance of an anti-social guy who wore extremely baggy clothes.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. It's just I've never actually been to a Laundromat before. I'm only here because mine broke down and won't be fixed until next week," she said.

"It's alright, I'm just not used to people talking to when I'm here…or anywhere for that matter" he replied. "You put in a quarter for each time you do a load. Same goes for the dryers" he added. He dropped his head once more, returning to the task at hand. Being invisible, getting his laundry done, then going back to the lab to work on some evil death ray or another.

* * *

Sid was curious about the blond man, which was the only reason she could think of to ask him about how much it would cost than the mother. She had scared him, and for a moment she swore that it looked like he had seen a ghost. He answered her question and then went back to what he was doing without a single word.

"Thanks" she said, opening the lid and dumping in most of her colored clothing. "I'm Sid, by the way"

He glanced up briefly. "Billy" and he then he took out his wet clothing, a weird, red lab coat was upon said clothing, and moved to one of the dryers.

Maybe she should have asked the mother, she might have been friendlier towards her. But it was to late now she had already asked him. So there wasn't a point to asking the mother, which would just make her look stupid. The mother and her child left, which made Billy and her the only two in the Laundromat. The washer went off, announcing that her clothes were thoroughly cleaned and now demanded being dried. She picked them all out and shoved them into the first dryer she could find.

The two continued doing their laundry in silence. Billy thought it was better that way. He wouldn't, no; he couldn't allow himself to get close to anyone. After all, it had only brought him pain. So much pain, in fact, that it had pushed him over the edge and into the Evil League of Evil. He didn't want to hurt anyone, much less someone that looked just like Penny.

He finished up and began to take his leave of place that held most of his memories of Penny. She called after him, probably another question about the machines, but he didn't care that much about it. He just didn't want to see her face anymore.

* * *

Sid had finally finished up her laundry and was about to leave when Billy came bouncing in once more. In a suit. Had he changed his clothes? A better question would be had he changed his clothes for her?

It didn't matter, not to her at least. She had better things to worry about. Like how was she going to get Zaboo out of her apartment? She was making her way towards the door, figuring out the best way to get around the now more confident Billy.

"Hey, good lookin', what's cookin?" he asked, with a grin that, had it been any other day, would have made her knees weak. But she continued on, fighting the urge to say something rude that would quite possibly come back to bite her in the ass.


	3. Night Time

**Title: **Night Time

**Type/Warning:** brief humor here and there, sad, AU-ish/ spoilers for season two of torchwood, and dr. horrible

**Show(s)/Movie(s): **Torchwood, Dr. Horrible's Sing A-Long Blog

**Quote(s)/Song(s)/Lyrics(s): N/A**

**Summary: ** He always did find night to be a strange time of day.

**Setting: **During season two of Torchwood, Episode Adam(AU)-verse, post- Blog

**Pairing:** obvious Tosh/Owen, mentioned Tosh/Adam

**Author's Note**: I'm alive! Sorry that it's a bit depressing

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything! But dialogue and plot. All characters and original story lines belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

He never did his laundry during the day now. After all many believed that he lived in some mansion and had his laundry dry-cleaned.

That's what you get when you become a super-villain; people assume you're rich.

Which he wasn't, he was still living in his apartment and most of the money he stole either went to funding more projects or to ELE.

He had to pay membership fees just like anyone else.

So when two people stumbled into the Laundromat around two in the morning he was utterly taken aback by it.

Her dress was in shreds and it looked like it had been a nice one before something had taken a knife to it. The sleeves were gone and so was most of the skirt. It was tattered and it ended at her knees. He was missing a sleeve of his suit jacket and it looked like there was a bloodstain on his dress shirt. The two were giggling like five year olds.

He shuffled over to the dryer to get his clothes.

"Psshhhh, Adam…he's not that great."

"Oi, don't make fun of my boyfriend." She didn't sound all that defensive about the matter. The two laugh once more as if its just one big inside joke. He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up on a washer. They continue to laugh, ignoring him.

Billy tried to keep to himself over the years; he couldn't stand to try to get close to anyone. He'd just end up killing them…like Penny.

He felt that he was missing out on some much as he watched the Asian woman and the man giggle and laugh. He remembered when he thought that Penny and him would be like that.

The couple grew silent and just looked at each other. He had missed something while he got lost in his thoughts.

"Owen…please…I'm with him."

"It doesn't matter, I…I still love you and I wish you wouldn't just blow me off." He replied, his hands still resting on her hips. "You just avoided me."

She stayed silent and stared out the window for a little. "Well you hurt me too, way back when."

He looked hurt by the comment. "I was with…" the man paused for a moment, trying to form his mouth around the words. "Suzie." It came out quietly, like if he said out to loud they would both break.

She sighed, gently placing her hands on his shoulders. She tried to smile all of what had happen away.

"Now, lets get going Cinderella before the clock strikes twelve."

"Alright, Prince Charming." She murmured, before slipping off of the washer. They stood there for a moment, looking like they were in perfect harmony with the other. He returned her smile briefly. She leaned forward just a little bit, as if unsure of herself. She closed her eyes and kissed him, briefly.

The man, Owen he guessed, looked a bit shocked like he didn't know what to do with himself. She glanced up at him and smiled, snaking her way out of his arms.

"Don't tell Adam, Prince Charming." She said, before slipping through the doors with a grace neither Billy nor Owen had ever seen.

"Women, Mate, Women." Owen said, finally acknowledging Billy's presence.

The only response he got from the blond haired man was a nod as he went back to doing his laundry.

Owen screwed up his face for a moment, confused.

"Why are you doing your laundry at night?" he asked.

Billy wondered when someone would think it was weird. "Nightmares." He lied. He had a whole list of excuses as to why he did his laundry at night. Cat woke him up, phone call woke him up, couldn't sleep, didn't like being around people. But at the moment, nightmares seemed to fit.

It was hard not to dream of Penny dying in front of him. Every night she came and every night she died because he couldn't save her.

"Right, listen you haven't perchance seen a guy with the head and arms of a rat wanderin' around have you?"

He glanced quickly up at the man confused. What the hell was this guy talking about?

"Never mind then." Owen said heading for the door, giving a short wave as he walked away.

Several minutes later Moist appeared in the doorway, looking out of breath and well…. moist. "What is it?" Billy asked.


End file.
